


Nighttime Fun

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian is called by Ciel in the midst of his 'nightly ritual', well, things just snowball from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian groaned, thrusting up into his hand, as he continued to stroke his hard length. He moaned again as he pictured that it was his young master's hands on his erection.

He did this almost every night. It was the only way he could handle his rampaging emotions towards Ciel... After all, he certainly couldn't just walk up to him and say, 'Hello young master, your body is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen and I'd love to fuck you senseless, by the way I think I love you!'

No, that wouldn't go over well. He'd have to settle for his fantasies.

"Y-young master..." he groaned, he was close... He could feel it...

"SEBASTIAN!"

The young earl's scream made the demon halt his movements.

_Dammit! Why the hell is he even awake?!_

His first thought was that Ciel had had a nightmare, and instantly his anger was replaced with sadness for the young boy. With a disappointed sigh, he pulled his trousers back on and ran upstairs to Ciel's room. He knocked twice.

"Enter" came the young master's voice. He opened the door and walked in, his hands poised in front of him to hide the bulge in his pants.

"You called, my lord?"

Ciel looked at him from his sitting position on the bed. He seemed slightly confused for a moment- Probably at the position his butler's hands were in- but his face quickly went back to the normal cold, blank stare.

"I woke up and I would like a glass of water" he said simply. Sebastian nodded.

"Of course, my lord"

With that, he turned to leave, but Ciel's voice stopped him.

"Take me with you"

His voice sounded so small, so... Scared... That Sebastian could do nothing but comply to his master's wishes. What surprised him though, was the young master's next words...

"Would you carry me?"

Sebastian was more than hesitant, considering his little problem, but he knew it would look suspicious if he refused.

"Of course, my lord" he replied, lifting Ciel up. He felt his leg brush his erection, and did his best not to visibly react. He felt Ciel's breath on his neck as his head was buried into the demon's shoulder, and he could feel himself shiver.

This was the longest trip to the kitchen Sebastian had ever taken. When they arrived, Sebastian gently placed his master on the counter and quickly got the glass of water Ciel so desired. When he turned and gave it to him, he completely forgot to cover the bulge in his trousers. However Ciel didn't say anything until after he drank his water.

"So, are you going to do anything about that problem?" he asked, and Sebastian immediately knew what Ciel was talking about. The smirk was a dead giveaway.

"My apologies, young master" he said, though his voice shook slightly. Ciel grinned evilly.

"Oh, it's fine. But I'm curious... Who is it that got you so hot and bothered?"

Sebastian shuddered at the pure seduction in his master's voice.

"It was you. I am in love with you, my lord"


	2. Chapter 2

"It was you. I am in love with you, my lord"

Ciel's shock was evident. But slowly his face morphed into a sexy smirk that made Sebastian's erection twitch.

"Well then, consider yourself lucky that I find myself returning those feelings" the master said, reaching over to grab Sebastian's tie, pulling the demonic butler closer. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Sebastian ran his gloved fingers through his master's hair, and let out a slightly undignified whine when Ciel pulled away.

"Take me back to my room. I want to pleasure you, I want to make you feel so good you'll remember it even after you've taken my soul, when humanity is long gone and all that is left will be your kind. You will remember me, and you will remember the pleasure of this night and every other night after this"

As sweet as Ciel's little speech was, there was one little thing in there that made Sebastian laugh. Ciel glared at him, turning his head away in annoyance and embarrassment.

"That's the last time I try to be romantic for you" the master grumbled. Sebastian stopped laughing and gently touched Ciel's cheek to turn his head so he could face him. Sebastian's smile made all the annoyance go away, but his face was still colored with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry my lord, but now that I know you love me as well, I won't be taking your soul. I just found it amusing that you would assume that I could do such a horrid thing as to take my one true love's soul" he explained. Ciel's face lit up even more at 'one true love'.

"Even so, I want to make you feel good" he muttered. Sebastian's heart melted, and he gave his love a hug.

"Thank you. We will only go as far as you wish. Shall we go to your room, now?"

Ciel returned the embrace with a smile.

"Yes, please"

Sebastian chuckled as his master uttered the word 'please'. He lifted Ciel up off the counter and carried him up to his room, with his master's arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. In this position, Ciel could tell that Sebastian's erection had not gone away. He smirked and rolled his hips, hearing his butler groan in approval.

When they got into Ciel's room, Sebastian quickly tossed Ciel on the bed before turning back to lock the door. When he turned back he saw Ciel staring at him, a small smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sebastian asked teasingly, as if he didn't know. Ciel continued to smile, and just shrugged as a response. He licked his lips and Sebastian snapped. He tackled his love, pinning him to the bed. Ciel only smirked.

"Now, Sebastian. How am I supposed to pleasure you when you're still fully clothed?" he asked innocently. Sebastian shivered and got off his master, pulling off his clothes quickly. While he did that, Ciel pulled his nightshirt over his head, too excited at what they were about to do to be concerned with the buttons.

Sebastian turned to Ciel, and promptly pinned him to the bed again. He started to gently kiss and suck on his master's neck, making Ciel shudder and thrust upwards slightly.

"Seb-Sebast- Ah!- I want to make _you_ feel good" he whined, making Sebastian stop his actions to look at Ciel in shock. He smiled fondly at his love, and kissed his forehead gently.

"If that will please you" he whispered. Ciel nodded.

"Lay down, against the headboard" the young lord whispered softly. Sebastian complied, though slightly confused. Ciel turned his gaze to Sebastian's long and hard member. He leaned closer, and licked the tip experimentally. Sebastian let out a small cry, making the earl smirk triumphantly. He put the tip in his mouth, and Sebastian let out a low groan of approval.

Ciel could only take about half of the arousal in his mouth, using his hands to work on the rest. Sebastian was a moaning mess below him now, and he felt pride in that fact. He felt his butler's fingers rest in his hair, not pushing, just trying to find something to do. Ciel flicked the tip with his tongue and that was all it took before Sebastian came in his mouth. He did his best to catch most of it, though some dribbled out the side of his mouth. He pulled away, swallowing the white substance.

Sebastian's eyes were glazed over as he stared at his master, breathing heavily despite not really needing air. It felt more like an instinct than a necessity.

"Love you, Sebastian" Ciel said sweetly. He curled up on his pillow, not bothering to get his nightshirt.

"Young master? Don't you need some help?" Sebastian asked. Ciel shook his head.

"I'll be fine. I just wanted to pleasure you, and that's what I did" he responded. He turned his head to look at Sebastian.

"And by the way, call me Ciel when we're alone"

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my Ciel"


End file.
